Promise
by PinkNinjaDOMO31
Summary: Roxas and Sora were of friends, that is until Roxas had to move. Now Roxas is back and Sora doesn't remember much about him. Can Sora remember his old memories with Roxas or will he lose his 'Woxy-chan? **Has been remade! Yaoi Rokusor
1. Chapter 1

_Promise_

_ Prologue: Dream and Moving Back._

_Pairing: RoxasXSora Rokusor More to be announced_

_THIS HAS BEEN RE-DONE! FINALLY!_

_Warnings: EXTREME FLUFF, NOTHING M-RATED. MAYBE SOME SUGGESTIVE THEMES(I'm a real pervert), BUT NOTHING REALLY BAD, and Roxas' cussing. I promise (No pun intended) you, you will go' AWWWWWW!' in this story. Well, I hope you do…_

_Summery: Roxas and Sora were the best of friends at the tender age of 7. They even promised each other they would never leave each other's sides! That is, until Roxas' parents chose to get divorced. While growing up in Twilight Town - a small ghetto town - for about 10 years of his life, he finally moves back to his home town, Destiny Islands. Roxas remembers just about everything from his childhood, the islands features, the small island he would always play on, and Sora. Now, Sora only remembered Roxas' name and his toddler features when he was younger, but not the old memories he had with him. But when he finds out that Roxas is back, could Sora remember everything again, or will he stay at the shallow end and never have his Woxy-chan back? _

_A/N: OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, THAT IS ONE FUCKING LONG SUMMERY. I'm sorry to put up SUCH A FUCKING LONG summery, but I had to… Alright, so this whole entire chapter (with the exception of Roxas' dream and flashback) is, of course, in third person POV, and if that bothers you, get the fuck outta here -_-. And in Roxas' dream and flashback, there's a lot of horrible grammar, I know. But they were children and they were in 1__st__ person view, so yeah…. Anyway, on with the story!_

_To Kanarah J: Thanks soooo much for pointing out the mistakes I've done, so I decided to do this! I guess I still need some more learning, huh?_

_Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. Though, if I did, things in Kingdom Hearts II would be VERY different… :3_

* * *

"_Woxy-chaaaan~!" I turn around and see my best friend running towards me, holding out his arms. I grin._

"_Sora-chan!" I hold out my arms wide as he crashes into me, making the both of us fly to the ground. We laugh hard and hug each other tightly, me kissing the top of Sora-chan's forehead. _

"_You okay, Woxy-chan?" Sora-chan asks, slowly getting off me and helping me to my feet._

"_Heheh yeah, I'm okay Sora-chan!" I grin, showing I'm okay. Sora-chan grins back at me, hugging me but softly because he was afraid we might fall again. I wrap my arms around him too, and then we let go, looking at each other and smiling at each other. _

"_Woxy-chan, I love you!" Sora-chan says. We say that a lot to each other, because we're best friends, and we do love each other._

"_I love you too, Sora-chan!" And then Sora-chan had a serious look in his eyes._

"_Promise me you'll stay with me." He says. I cock my head to the side and look at him funny, and then I give him a grin, silently telling him I'll stay. But Sora-chan only looked at me confused because he didn't know what I mean when I grinned. _

"_I'll stay with you forever and ever! I promise you!" I say._

"_Promise?" he takes out his pinky finger and holds it towards me._

"_Promise." I grab his pinky with my pinky and hold it firmly, shaking it up and down once. He starts to tear up, but wipes his eyes with his sleeve and he smiles at me. I smile back. Then, we walked all the way home, hand in hand._

* * *

"Roxas-nii! Get up!" Namine, the youngest Strife, grabbed one end of Roxas' blanket and took it off swiftly. Roxas shivered. He turned to his side and shaped himself into a ball. A vein popped on Namine's head and she clenches her fists. Climbing onto the bed, she lied on it with her feet bended to her brothers back and straightened out her legs, making her brother spring off his bed and onto the floor.

Roxas got up and looked at his sister, who was on the bed checking her nails. In fake surprise, she gasped, putting both her hands onto her cheeks.

"Roxas-nii! How did you get down there?" She says in a fake worried manner.

"Hmm, I wonder how?" He cocked his head to the side, looking innocent. He got up angrily and ran towards his bed. Namine jumps off the bed and runs around his room from her brother. Namine headed towards the door.

"Oh no, you don't!" He ran faster.

"Oh yes I do!" Namine raced towards the door, running through and grabbing the doors knob, slamming the door's surface right onto Roxas' nose. "Oops, sorry!" She giggled and skipped towards her room.

Roxas fell to the floor clutching on his nose. '_One day, I know I will get her for this and the other times she's done this. I swear that girl's a witch for all I know.'_ Roxas got up and made his way to his bathroom, checking his nose if it was crooked or anything. '_That dream… Sora, I guess I'm going to see you again, like I promised…'_ Roxas sighed. Yes, He remembered everything from his childhood to teenage years. You could say he has photographic memory. He still remembered the time where Sora ran after his car, telling him not to go, but tripped onto the ground with tear-stained cheeks.

* * *

"_Woxy-chan! No, you can't go!" Sora-chan hugs my arm, making me not able to move._

"_I'm sorry Sora-chan… But I have too… I don't want to go either…" I look down at him. Big tears were dripping down his chin and onto my shirt, making it feel weird and wet. "Please Sora-chan… Let me go…" I cry a bit too, but look away as soon as he turned towards me. Cloud-nii and Ven-nii grab Sora-chan and take him away from me._

"_No! Woxy-chan! I thought we promised!" He cried out. I rub my sleeve to my eyes and wipe away my tears, slowly walking to the car that was roaring loudly. I grab Nami-chans hand and walk her towards the car. I turn around watching Sora-chan wiggling out of both my big nii-sans hold. I yell to Sora-chan._

"_I'll be back! I promise!" That got Sora-chan to stop wiggling. I smiled and went inside the vrooming car, closing the door. I turn around again, seeing Sora-chan out of my nii-sans grip, and running towards our running car._

"_Woxy! Woxy-chan! Don't leave me alone! Noo! Please, Woxy-chan, I lov-" He trips and looks back up, with tears dried onto his face, moving his lips to something he said. I put my head outside and yell out "I love you too!" And I put my head back in, putting the window up and sobbing into Nami-chans shirt, her holding me close. I cry the whole time we were in the car, thinking about Sora-chans hurt face._

* * *

Roxas snaps back to reality, feeling something wet on his cheeks. He reaches for the wetness, feeling tears slowly drop from his eyes to his hand. '_I've been crying all this time?'_ He sobs, lifting his head up a bit to see his sister near the door with a genuinely worried expression written in her face. She ran towards him.

"R-Roxas-nii!" Softly grabbing his hand, she led him towards her for a hug. Roxas sobs quietly, lazily wrapping his arms around his sister's slim body and putting his head down on her shoulder.

"Did you think about that one memory again?" She says quietly. He nods slowly. "Roxas-nii…"She holds Roxas tighter, rubbing his back with soothing circles. He sniffled. It broke Namine's heart when she saw her big brother cry. It was their parent's fault that Roxas had to let go of his best friend in the whole wide world, or as said by both the boys.

Roxas sobs, feeling his legs buckle and he falls to his knees, dragging Namine who slightly yelped. She looked down at her nii-san and cried a tear, soon crying with her brother. She too lost her best friend, whose name was Kiari, when they moved. They were both devastated, but Namine wasn't as torn as her nii-san. Namine heard her brother sniffle. Slowly gulping down the rest of her tears, she let Roxas go.

"Roxas-nii, let's get ready. Our plane comes at noon." She smiles as Roxas looked up at her with blood-shot eyes and tear stained cheeks. He slowly nodded and got up, with the help of his little sister, and walked towards his bathroom.

"Sora!" A redhead yells.

"Sorry Kai!" Kai, or Kairi, was running after a brunette, who's gravity-defying hair bounces and his tight clothing sticking to his skin. The brunette was in the water, at that one little island he used to play in with his Woxy-chan. Just now, Sora threw some water at the sun-bathing redhead, making her get up instantly and run to where Sora was. Then they started to splash fight.

"Hahahahah! You can't catch me!" The brunette went under the water, swimming towards the redhead's body and caught her by the foot, yanking it towards him. She falls instantly, making her whole body dive into the water. She pops out after a second.

"… Sora… COME HERE!" The angry redhead started swimming towards the scarred brunette. He went underwater and swam away.

Sora swam to shore, landing his butt on the warm sand. "-sigh- That was fun!" He grins at the redhead. She giggles.

"Yeah, that was…" She faces Sora, "Hey, I heard that Nami-chan and Roxy-kun's coming back!" She says with a big smile on her face. Sora's jaw-dropped.

"What? Th-they're coming back?" Kairi looked at him confused.

"What? You don't want them to come here? We can finally see our old best friends, after 10 years! Don't tell me you don't want to meet '_Woxy-chan'_ again." She giggled at Sora's slightly flushed face.

"Shut up! I was a kid, remember?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, so was I. I called Namine Nami-chan, remember?" He nods. "Well, anyways, do you want to see them or not?" Sora looks away.

"I do want to see them again. It's just, I don't remember a lot from my childhood. Look at us, we're 17, that was 10 years ago. How can you remember your old best friend when you barely remember the memories spent with each other?" Kairi looked at him surprised.

"W-what? You don't even remember your memories? I still remember those times when Namine would go behind the both of you and put warm sand into your guys' shirt!"

"I'm sorry Kai…" Sora looks down. She sighs. She looked towards the sea when something popped into her head.

"Hey, you're gay right?" She smirks.

"Yeah, so what of it?" He looks at her confused. Sora told her about his sexuality when they were 14. How he found out was that he had fancied Riku, a boy with elegantly silver hair that glistens in the sun, a low voice that seems like it was a gift from the heavens, and a complete asshole at that. He didn't even give Sora a chance when Sora told him he liked him.

"Well… What if Roxas became hot? Like, a nice body, a hot complexion, and has the cool guy type of demeanor?" She laughs at Sora's red face.

"I… I don't know…" He looks down. She smiles.

"I think I do!" She yells, "You'll probably fall in love with him." She winks at him, making his face beat red. She giggles. He then looked at her serious, his face still flushed.

"Kai, you watch too much yaoi." Her eye twitches. She clears her throat.

"Ok, back to some other business…Well, somehow, you gotta meet Roxas again. He might ask you questions, but don't mention that you can't remember much."

"Ok." With that, they went to their boat *1*. They paddled to the other island, larger than the small island that they were just at. Once they reached the mainland, they walked on the sand with flip flops on and went onto the black top, stopping in front of Ao Lane, which was their neighborhood. Sora starred at his house, and then the one next to his and felt a small cringe in his heart*2*. He feels a hand on his shoulder. Looking to his right, he sees Roxas' big brother, Cloud, and to his left, Roxas' other brother Ven. His eyes got covered.

"Cloud, Ven! What are you doing?" He started getting pushed to some unknown direction.

"Oh, a little surprise." Ven grinned at Cloud, who returned it with his own.

"Wha-" Cloud removes his hands. Sora blinks one eye from the new found light and looks around the living room of the house. He looks at the small kitchen and widens his eyes at the two new teens in the big living room. He watches as Kairi runs over to the blonde girl and gives her a tight hug and let go. They jump around in circles and tell each other how they missed the other, how exciting the new school year will be*3*, and walking to the couch talking about other things. Sora hears something drop onto the floor, and looks over at the surprised looking blonde boy.

The blonde runs over to him, holding out his arms and wrapping them around the brunette.

"Sora!" The blond tightens his hold.

"Who…?" Sora mumbles. Awe strucked, the blond lets go of him, taking hold of his shoulders and looking straight into his eyes. Sora yelps at the intense gaze. '_Don't tell me this is Roxas! I mean, when we were little, Roxas was adorable*4*! Who knew he would look like this!?'_

"Please don't tell me you don't remember me." '_Crap, it is!'_ Roxas looks down and lets go of Sora's shoulders, turning around and walking straight to his sister and brothers. Kairi, who was on a couch next to Namine, gave Sora a look that said 'If-you-don't-cheer-him-up-I-will-certainly-kill-you'. '_Ah! Crap, she's mad!'_ Sora turns to the blonde and runs after him.

"W-wait!" Sora grabs Roxas' shoulder and turns him around. But Sora being a total klutz, accidentally trips on the apple *5* Roxas dropped and falls forward. With a gasp of the two boys, they land onto the floor. Fortunately, Sora was cushioned by the blonde, but when they landed, Sora's face landed right onto Roxas', meaning the two boys shared an accidental kiss.

"Who knew Sora would do that?" Namine asks Kairi.

"I did!" She grins and watches as the two boys eyes widen bigger. Sora, who had a flush covering his cheeks, immediately jumped off of Roxas, who was sporting his own blush.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Sora says, offering a hand to Roxas. He took hold of Sora's hand. Sora lifted Roxas up and let go of Roxas hand immediately. Looking away, he still felt the burning feel on his hand. Roxas looks down. '_That was a horrible way to greet him again! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!'_

* * *

1: Don't know what the small boat was called… So SORRY if it was called sometin' else.

2: The house next to Sora's is Roxas'. Yup, they used to live next to each other. The reason why his heart ached was that he still felt bad about not remembering his memories. Or it could be that his heart remembers his memories fully and wants him back. Who knows, eh? ;3

3: They're juniors right now, next year, seniors. This is only on their junior year, so there might be a sort of sequel where they're seniors when I finish this.

4: That's right, if you read the huge summery, you would find that Sora only remembers Roxas' features.

5: Oh yeah, the thing that Roxas dropped, was an apple. If you're wondering, yes, it was purple.

A/N: Well, this redone, I will possibly go back into this story and continue this thing. That is, if you guys tell me you liked it. ^w^


	2. Memories Made Without Each Other

_Promise_

_Chapter 2: The Memories Made Without Each Other_

* * *

_Pairing: RoxasXSora Rokusor More to be announced._

_Warnings: Extreme Fluff, Roxas cussing, and some suggestive themes (Maybe.)_

_Disclaimer: I DON'T FUCKING OWN ANYTHING! JUST THE OC'S AND PLOT. HELL, WHY DO WE EVEN NEED TO PUT THESE UP? I THINK EVERYONE WHO MAKES AND READS STORIES KNOW WE DON'T FUCKING OWN ANYTHING!_

_Summery: Roxas and Sora were the best of friends at the tender age of 7. They even promised each other they would never leave each other's sides! That is, until Roxas' parents chose to get divorced. While growing up in Twilight Town - a small ghetto town - for about 10 years of his life, he finally moves back to his home town, Destiny Islands. Roxas remembers just about everything from his childhood, the islands features, the small island he would always play on, and Sora. Now, Sora only remembered Roxas' name and his toddler features when he was younger, but not the old memories he had with him. But when he finds out that Roxas is back, could Sora remember everything again, or will he stay at the shallow end and never have his Woxy-chan back?_

_A/N: Chapter Title is very crappy, I DON'T CARE THOUGH! Anyways, feelings develop here! All they talk about is what happened while they were away from each other._

_Anyways, If you're wondering, I always put the summery in, so don't get pissy at me. Well, anyways, some anonymous reviewer told me to update this thingy –ma-jigger or else she/he would be pissed, so I decided to do this. LOL But seriously, I do need to update. I've been way too focused on my other story 'A Short Love Story'. If you guys never heard of that story, check it out, I swear it's not going to be a waste of your time._

_ONTO THE STORY!_

* * *

The girls talk and giggle to themselves, sometimes glancing at the two boys who were still sporting their blushes. With a sigh, Kairi got up and walked over to the two boys and smacked them over their heads.

"Can you guys cut out the damn silence between the two of you? This is the time to be talking about what happened at Twilight Town or here!" Namine walks over to them and nods her head.

"You guys should share the events that happened while we were all separated." Kairi nods at her, putting her hands on her hips.

"I know you guys had a rough start because of your guys' kiss, and I know Sora enjoyed it," She winks at her brunette friend, making Sora blush and open his mouth but close it to find no words coming out. He looks away. "But you guys really should share. Like what me and Nami are doing!" She grins.

"O-okay…" Sora stutters. He faces Roxas, hoping his blush had faltered. "So, um, Roxas, what did you do at Twilight town?" Roxas puts a hand under his chin, concentrating to find words to say.

Seeing the two socializing, the redhead and blonde walk off to Namine's room to talk some more.

Roxas finally found his answer. "Well, not much. The town is really small to roam around. The only thing I've done is hang around with my friends Axel and some other people."Sora looks at him. "Oh! Axel is one of my best friends. He, "As Roxas talks about Axel and his other friends, Sora looks down. Hearing Roxas talk about the good times he's had with his friends hurt him a bit, yet he has no idea why. But now that Roxas is here at Destiny Islands, would he miss his friends back at that town? Sora did miss Roxas while he was away. He always thought about the day he would come back. Sora was sure he knew that Roxas missed him while he was at Twilight Town. But one question remained in his head. '_Did he miss me while he was there and I was here?'_

Noticing Sora was looking down with a sad expression, Roxas puts his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" Sora looks up immediately, looking into the blondes eyes to find genuine worry. Sora looks away, finding that he was staring at the blonde too long.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Sora says. The blonde hears hurt and sadness in his voice, making Roxas frown.

"You're lying, Sora. I can hear it from your voice." He says. Sora sighs.

"It's because you're talking about your other friends at Twilight town in such a dreamy state, like you miss them so badly… Didn't you miss me?" Sora says, almost inaudibly. But the blonde heard his words clearly. Furrowing his brows together and grabbing Sora by his shoulders, Roxas makes Sora look up at him.

"Of course, I would never be able to forget my first best friend. Those other guys, they're nothing compared to you." He looks at Sora, saying the words with seriousness. Sora smiled at this, grabbing hold of Roxas' hand.

"Me too," Roxas looks at him, "My other friends I made here at Destiny Islands, they don't compare to you."

Too bad Sora doesn't remember any type of memory he had with Roxas, he could've said that with all honesty.

Noticing the two were holding hands for a while, Roxas takes away his hand. Sora cocks his head to the side, making Roxas turn away to hide his blush from the cute gesture. '_REWIND. Did I just call Sora cute? Well, he is pretty cute, to be honest. He has those adorable kid-like features. Like those blue eyes, and those tiny freckles and those… kissable lips…'_ Blushing hard from his thoughts, he shakes his head, ridding of dirty thoughts of him and Sora. Turning to Sora with a crooked-like grin, he opens his mouth, letting out-of-whim words slip through.

"S-so, Sora, what happened while I was gone?" Sora looks at him, confused by the slight blush and crooked grin across Roxas' face. Letting it slip, he answers Roxas' question.

"Well, this and that happened. I've made new friends during middle and high school and play with them at that one small Island."

"The one we found?" Sora looks at him. '_We found that Island? Man, I really need to have Kairi tell me about what happened while Roxas was here.'_

"Y-yeah! That one!" Sora says, covering the fact he doesn't remember finding it with Roxas.

"What… Did you guys do there?" Roxas says, almost hesitant. Knowing that Sora played at the Island with friends other than _himself_ made him pretty jealous and irritated. It was only_ his and Sora's_ Island, not anybody else's. '_Now look at me, I think Sora's my posse_

_ssion only.'_ Sora doesn't notice Roxas change in attitude.

"Well, we play blitz ball, volleyball, and other activities. Mostly swim in the water."

"I see. Well, we should go to the small island, I haven't seen it for a while. I want to see if it changed in any way." Yup, Roxas still remembers the islands features. He even remembered the shack that he, Sora, Kairi, and Namine made.

Getting up, Roxas puts out a hand at Sora, smiling at him. Grabbing it, Roxas helps Sora to his feet, not caring if they were holding hands during the walk to the small boats.

* * *

_Okayyy, I'm stopping it here. This chappie was only intended to tell Roxas and Sora's share of stories (I guess) and to say there is ROMAAAANCE~ blossoming in the air! ^/w/^ So, uh, yeah, stay tuned for the next update!_


End file.
